California Dreaming
by Kitsisute
Summary: Sam and Finn have moved to California to start a new life. Over the months Dave shows up and starts a relationship with Sam. Finn's new lover however starts to brew up some tension unintentionally. Will their relationships last or will they find comfort in each others significant other?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first glee story. It is a Sam/Dave, Finn/OC, and eventually Sam/OC and Finn/Dave. I hope you enjoy it. It will be from Dave's, Sam's, Finn's, and the OC's point of view. The OC is a male, so yes they are all gay, but they are not flamboyantly gay. Hopefully you enjoy this and I hope to update regularly. So here it starts. **

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I stare into my boyfriends eyes and he smiles widely at me. We lay down together in his bed, in his apartment, in California. I moved here after my high school year finished. I always had this plan with Finn to start our own company of some sort and we decided to base it in California. But before we left Dave came to me telling me he's gay and that he likes me. Now at the time, I wanted to totally punch his face in for being all hypocritical with Kurt, but he grew on me. I moved and he stayed. I finally saw him here, though. He told me he got a job here with an advertising company and had to move here. This started the basis of us dating and we finally started, a couple of weeks ago, to consider each other boyfriends. There's no love yet, but I think there could be.

"Morning sleepy head." Dave tells me. I smile at the little pet name.

"Morning Davey." I reply, while stroking some hair out of his eyes, something he finally got over. Sometimes, when we were still in Ohio, he used to freak out a lot and it kinda scared me, but he got over it and he became more affectionate, way more affectionate. "Well I need to get up, you know to go to the gym." I say, finally remembering my daily schedule. I always get sidetracked when I look into those hazel eyes.

"Why do you have to be such a meathead? I mean exercising once a day is good ,but three times." He never got used to me working out so much, he thinks it's going to mess me up or something. He works out too, like three times a week. He still maintains that perfect body form that I have come to love. "Anyway, that's fine. I'm going over to Finn's house, to finally meet his new boyfriend. He's been talking about him for like three weeks, he says you can come over to meet him after your workout session, even if he isn't there. He told me his boyfriend should still be there." I nod and smile. Finn has been talking to me about this dude for quite some time now, I think it's about time we meet him.

"Sure thing, it'll be good to finally shut him up. You don't know how many times he talks about him at the trucking company." Yeah we went into the trucking business and we are pretty successful. I toss on some blue gym shorts after putting my underwear on. I look at Dave, finally getting up, nakedly, from the bed. I put on a white t-shirt and walk up behind him. I lightly spank his ass earning a sexy growl to roll out from his mouth.

"Sam, you don't want to start something before you go to the gym. You'll be too tired to do anything after I'm done with you." I wrap my arms around his waist and lightly nibble on the side of his ear. He turns around and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Ok... ok.. ok. I have to go. I will see you later today." I tell him, finally getting the mental strength to push him away. I walk out the door and walk to my car.

_**(Dave's POV)**_

I get ready after Same leaves. I fix my blue and green plaid shirt, and straighten out my khaki shorts. Combing down the last bits of my hair, I am finally ready to go out. My car waits for me outside, waiting to be driven. I grab my keys off the little chest to the side of the door and head out. I unlock the doors, climb inside, and put on some music. Adele's 'My same' comes out and I can't help, but bob my head at my boyfriend's choice of music. That word feels weird coming out of my mouth when I use it with Sam. It's not that I don't like him, and the sex is phenomenal, but I always thought I would use that word with someone I love and I don't feel that way with Sam yet.

My car rushes down the road, but comes to a slow down when I turn onto the highway. The palm trees and the beachy scenery calms my thoughts down. That's one of the main reasons why I like living here so much, the calm way everything happens, that and the amount of shirtless guys that decide to run without some chest protection. I would never tell Sam this; it's just a secret between me and Finn. Him and I have grown extremely close since I moved here. He's really cool and he get's me. We are a lot a like and I can't wait to meet his boyfriend. The word comes out like mush when I say that. 'That's weird' I think.

Finn only lives about ten minutes away from us, so I get there relatively quickly. I pull up in Finn's driveway. He actually had enough money to buy him a nice sized house. Him and Sam live pretty well off of the money they make on the business. It's a nice stucco house, that looks really well against the blue sky. I walk up to his black door and knock. The door opens relatively quickly and I'm greeted with Finn's smile.

"Hey Finn." I say while smiling. "Now where is this boy of yours that you have been talking about lately." He chuckles, his five o'clock shave moving as he does so. Man he looks sex-

"He's right in the living room. Come on let me introduce you to him." He pats my shoulder and we go into his spacious living room. "Dave meet Markus Sullivan, Markus meet Dave Karo- how do you say your last name again? I always get tongue tied."

"Dave will do fine. Well like he said I'm Dave, nice to finally meet you." He smiles widely. He's chocolate gold. He's incredibly handsome and I'm a little surprised Finn decided to date a black guy. Not that I'm racist, but everyone else he has dated has been white. He has these glasses that make him look incredibly smart and his smile seems to light up the room. Finn always knew how to choose guys. He has short cut hair, that's not bald, but still the short hair looks good.

"Hey Dave, Markus." He tells me while pointing to himself "It's nice to finally meet you. Finn is always, ALWAYS, ALWAYS-"

"No I don't. Don't mind him Dave he likes to poke fun at me." I chuckle slightly. It's gonna be hard to see this guy go. Finn doesn't stick to relationships well.

"But really, I have heard so much about you, and I can't wait to know you and your boyfriend better." I smile and shake his hand again. "Where is your boyfriend?" He questions.

"Oh he's at the gym. He's like a gym fanatic, always working out."

"Yep, he's like you. Markus goes to the gym a lot too." Finn says to me. "But Markus, Sam takes it to a whole other level. He goes to Gold's gym."

"I do too. That's weird maybe I've met him before." Markus face shows surprise.

"Well I kinda have to go. I have to go do some things related to work. See you later Dave." He pats my shoulder then gives me a man hug. "See ya' babe." He kisses Markus on the lips, which makes my heart spark a little for some strange reason, then exits he through door. We sit there in silence, Markus playing with his hands and looking at the floor.

"So... this is incredibly awkward. I'm horrible with meeting new people. I tend to rant when I get nervous. It's just a nervous habit. Anyway it's really nice to meet you like I said before and hopefully we can become good friends, your boyfriend too. " He smiles, apologetically. I'm gonna have a hard time hating this guy. I usually tend to do that with most of Finn's boyfriends. Not that I'm jealous, but most of his boyfriends tend to be dicks, yeah that's it.

"It's fine." I say shortly, my smile going away. "Well I kinda have to go too. I have to be at Barnes and Nobles, my job, in a little."

"Oh that's fine, I have today off, so I guess I'm gonna stay here for a little while, and no I didn't move in. Finn just said to make myself comfortable because we're having a date night tonight. Wow, I'm beginning to rant sorry. I tend to do that a lot when I'm nervous, wait I think I said that before. Anyway you're one of Finn's best friends so that makes me really nervous. So I'm just gonna shut up right now."

"It's fine. My boyfriend might be here a little later to meet you." I say, inching towards the door while doing so. "Oh and sometimes he does these impersonations, it's better to laugh and then change the subject." He smiles. "I'm being serious and he's a big Sci-fi, fantasy fan, I know a little nerdy., but deal with it.

"Ok, it'll be nice to meet Sam. I'm a big fan of sci-fi dude myself." He says, extending out his hand. I shake it once more and head out the door.

**I think I'm gonna end it here with these two POV's. I usually have two point of views per chapter, but I might do one, three, or even four. So anyway. Hopefully you enjoyed this and I can't wait to get some reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry but I am discontinuing this story, I have something bigger and better planned, and that story is going to have two OC's. I am sorry to disappoint anyone who was looking forward to reading this.**


End file.
